Lover Lane
by Ella Lynne
Summary: Maria just moved from America with her mother and is to attend Hogwarts as a 7th year. The war is over but is all the prejudice? With a past haunting her, plunging her into darkness will she find the light. And what will she do when she captures the attention of not one but two boys with pasts just as dark as hers. Love is the savior of all, but can she accept it. Harry/OC/Draco
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Fan Fic-Do not own anything but plot-Mature Reading

Chapter One

_I stared over the edge, breathing deep. This is it, now or never. I closed my eyes and jumped._

"Maria! Time to get up!", my mother shouted up the stairs, "Breakfast is on the table!"

I rolled off the bed, sighing just laying on the floor staring at my ceiling. I groaned when I realized that today was the day, the day my life was officially over. We were moving.

I got up and worked my way through all the boxes to the kitchen, glaring at my mom. "Are you sure we have to go? I am going to miss it here…" I sighed again.

She rolled her eyes at me, "We have been through this, Sweetie. Yes, I got a job at the Ministry in London. It is a very good job and they are hard to come by. Besides I am sure you will make loads of friends at your new school."

I snorted, "Yeah, sure…", mumbling under my breath, "not…". Being extremely shy and a bit odd makes it hard for people to know or want to know me. Looking out the kitchen window seeing my reflection I stared at myself. My pixie short black hair and baby blue eyes with my pale skin make me stand out a bit, probably doesn't help with my tattoos and piercings.

_Oh well, if they don't like me they can shove it right up their little British a- "_Hurry up! Don't dawdle there all day, we need to be going." She said, interrupting my train of thought. Shaking my head I grabbed a piece of toast and ran up the stairs to change into my black skirt a bit above mid thigh, baby blue and black corseted shirt, fishnets and my good old trustee combat boots.

Snapping my fingers I shrunk all the boxes and put them in my pocket. I made my way to where my mom was. She looked at me smiling, "Are you ready, Dear?"

I looked around one more time feeling a tear on my cheek. _Goodbye Home…_ Nodding my head I took my mothers hand and stepping into the fireplace she threw the floo powder yelling, "Kings Cross Station!"

I stumbled out and looked at my ticket, "Um, Mom?"

"Yes, Hun?"

"Is this a real ticket? I mean, it says 9 and ¾. What does that even mean?"

"Ah, that. Yes, I asked about it. See that pillar over there?" I nodded. "We need to run through it to get to the train. They said they would send one for you."

I sighed, "I hate that school has already started. It is going to be so weird. Everyone is going to stare."

"I am sure they will be staring at how pretty you are. If I wasn't your mother, look out!" I giggled. She sure had a way of making me feel better. "But seriously, Dear. I am sure it will be fine, you are only a few weeks late and everyone will love you. Now remember to owl me tonight so I know you got there safe and every other day." She laughed, "Or at least almost every day, I want to hear what is going on with my baby!"

Laughing, "We'll see." She made puppy eyes at me which made me laugh harder. "Okay, okay! I will. Bye, Mom. I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too, Sweetie. Miss you!"

I waved and walked through the wall.

••••••••

I hopped off the train to see a very tall grisly man. "You must me Ms Chapman. I am Hagrid. Now normally the first time students are here I will send them on a boat across the lake but as you are older I will let you choose the ride in the carriages."

I looked at the lake and shivered, "Carriages please."

"That way then, at the end of the road they are waiting for you."

"Thank you, Sir!"

"Hagrid, if you would." The tall man said smiling.

Grinning, I waved as I ran off calling after me, "Thank you Hagrid!" As I got closer to the carriages I saw them, Thestrals. They were beautiful, in their own way, but I felt a pang in my chest when I saw at them so I had to look away. I hopped up and stared at the castle as it moved closer. It was gorgeous. By the time we had pulled up to the front door I was a bundle of nerves. I lifted my hands to open the huge door when it opened to revel a stern woman behind it.

"Ms. Chapman, at last. I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor. If you will follow me please we will sort you. After you are to sit with your house to eat and then you must change into your uniform, yours is quite inappropriate."

Looking at the floor I replied, "Yes, Ma'am." I followed her to what Hogwarts A History said was The Great Hall. When we walked in everyone stopped talking and looked at me, then they started whispering to their neighbors. I blushed, my eyes burning holes in the floor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" A voice boomed from the front as all fell silent. "We have a new student transferring from America. Ms. Maria Campbell, sit on the stool please."

As I sat down an old hat was placed on my head, I scrunched up my nose thinking of lice when I heard it talk, I nearly feel on the floor. _Tsk, tsk. A bit jumpy. Very smart, yes. You would do well in Ravenclaw._ _Hm…but what's this? A bit of darkness in you, and very cunning. Let's see…better be…_ "SLYTHERIN!" There was a roar from the right and slight claps from everywhere else.

"Have a seat Ms. Campbell.", said the booming voice from earlier. I made my way over the my new table sitting on the end staring down at the table afraid to look around. "Let the feast begin!"

Food popped up out of nowhere, the table overflowing with food. My mouth watered. I took a sip from the glass in front of me. I gagged, mumbling "What the hell? What is this?"

Someone laughed from next to me. "Guess this is a bit weird for you. That would be pumpkin juice."

"Grose.", I said scrunching up my nose, looking at the girl who talked to me.

"Names Pansy, nice to meet you."

I smiled, "Nice to meet you too." I waved my hand over the glass changing it to water.

Her eyes became the size of saucers. "How did you do that?!"

"What? Oh, I can do wandless magic. I always have."

"Really? That is so cool! You should teach me sometime!"

Giggling, "Sure."

"Aaaaanyway. You are one of my roommates. I have been dyyying for you to arrive! It has been soooo boring! What do you like to do for fun?" Pansy said, almost bursting from excitement.

"Anything really." I laughed, she reminded me of my mom, maybe a bit more ditsy.

"Fantastic! There is a party tonight, want to come?"

I smiled, "Sure, sounds fun."

She squealed and pulled me from the table and we ran to the dorms. When we got there we ran up the left stairs down to the end where my name, hers and two other girls were on the door. "This is my bed, that is yours, this is Alica's and that is Emma's. They are a bit…um, how to put this nicely…bitchy." She giggled.

I laughed. "When is the party?"

"A hour, it's in the Room of Requirements. Everyone will be there. It is a bit weird though. We have never let any other houses go, but since the war is over and the blood status doesn't matter anymore we have been trying to branch out, some more than others."

"That is good to hear, I was a bit worried to come. I wasn't sure if the war was completely over, I thought it would be safer to stay in America. Now I am glad I came."

"Is it because we have delicious drinks?" She broke down in giggles unable to keep a straight face.

Laughing I said, "No, definitely not! It's because I met you." She squealed hugging me in a death grip, "Can't", wheeze, "breathe." wheeze.

"Oops!" Letting go she giggled again. "You should wear that, it is S-E-X-Y.", She winked, finally taking in my outfit.

I laughed again.

••••••••

I began to feel the nerves once more as the door began to appear. Pansy took my hand and squeezed, looking at me with concern. I smiled feeling a little better. Pushing open the door we walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but plot-Mature Reading.

Feel free to leave me some reviews letting me know what you think. Please no flames. Love you all! =)

Chapter Two

We walked through the door to see the party in full swing. Pansy pulled me through the crowd to a small group in the back. "Hey, guys! This is my new roomy, Maria. That is Blaise," she said pointing at a cute boy with olive skin, chocolate eyes, and brown hair. "Then we have Theo, he's a little shy," she whispered the last part to me about a tall stringy boy. I smiled at him and he waved back slowly. "And last but not least of all is the god of our school, Draco." She said breaking down into giggles.

Draco puffed his chest out, "You are damn right I am. Lucky you guys have me or you would be stuck with all the dimwits." He looked at me winking.

I blushed and laughed nervously. "I think I am going to go get something to drink." I made my way to a table that was along one of the walls looking at the drinks. I grinned when I realized they at least had one drink I liked, firewhiskey. I took the whole bottle, having a feeling I was going to need it. I was making my way back over to the group when someone bumped into me, knocking me down and spilling firewhiskey all over my top. I sat on the floor shocked for a second and looked up to see a hand in my face.

"Here, let me help you. Sorry about that," said the guy pulling me up. He nervously ran his hand through his messy hair. "Hey, aren't you the new girl?"

I sighed rolling my eyes. "I am, but I do have a name." I held my hand out, "Maria, and you are?"

He smiled, "Harry, it is a pleasure to meet you. See you around."

I grinned and waved as he walked away. And then I looked down realizing I was still soaked. I flicked my fingers to dry up and then made my way back to everyone. When I arrived Draco was glaring at someone across from the room. I looked around to see who when I saw Harry glaring right back at him. I rolled my eyes, boys are so immature.

"What were you doing with Potter?" He spat, venom flying off his lips.

"Um, talking. Problem with that, Sweetums?" I said sweetly. He looked over and I narrowed my eyes. "I will ask again. Problem…with…that?"

He narrowed his eyes right back, "No." He said slowly. He turned and walked away.

I lifted my eyebrow at his retreating back. _So weird. _Before I could think about it any more I got pulled away by Pansy. I hurriedly set the whiskey down before I could spill it again. We began dancing. It was fun. But I started to feel nervous again when all the bodies were crammed against us. I pulled Pansy to the side yelling over the pounding music, "I think I am going to go. I am tired, and don't want to piss off all the professors on the first day of class." I lied.

Giggling she nodded and went back to grinding on some guy. I grabbed the firewhiskey on my way out. I had been walking for a while when I realized something. I was lost. I started to panic. _No, no, no, no! Oh my god, what am I going to do?! I am going to be wandering forever in the huge place! No, no, no-_A sucking sound knocked me out of my thoughts. I stopped and looked around scared. It came again. I new I shouldn't be trying to find it, that's how all the people end up dead in horror movies, but I couldn't help it. I was curious. I went farther down the hallway to one of the doors. Taking a deep breath I opened it.

My eyes bulged out of my head when I saw them. It was Draco and this blonde chick. I covered my eyes with my hands. The girl squeaked when she realized I was there, Draco just smirked, " Plenty of room for you too." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh my god, my eyes are bleeding! No thank you! I just wanted to find the common room!" I wailed.

He chuckled, "I'll take you." The blonde was glaring at him like she was going to kill him.

"Is that all I am good for?! I thought we had something special, but you are going to ditch me for this bimbo?" She spat, killing me with her eyes.

I looked around nervously. He just rolled his eyes, "Uh, yeah. It's not that I liked you, you were just a good fuck."

She screamed in anger and threw on her cloths, stomping out and knocked into me making me fall down. "Oops. Sorry about that, Bitch. Watch where you're standing next time!" She turned and stalked off.

I sighed. _Great first day…_I stood up and asked, "Are you dressed yet?"

He grinned, "Why? Didn't you like seeing me naked?"

I rolled my eyes, "Was the highlight of my night." I said sarcastically.

He laughed. "Okay, I am ready. Let's go." We walked in silence. I wasn't sure what to say, I mean I walked in on him doing the nasty!

"So…" I trailed off trying to think of something, "um…what…is…your real hair color?" _What a stupid question. Well…it is out now._

He looked at me, raising an eyebrow, "This. What's yours?"

I looked down and blushed from embarrassment, "This."

He laughed, "Interesting. So why did you move here?"

I looked at him gratefully for helping me out, "Well, my mom got a job at the Ministry of Magic. She has been looking forward to this for weeks."

He glanced at me, "And you? How did you feel about this?"

I looked down feeling a wave of sadness engulf me, "Honestly, I was really upset. But I couldn't just make her not go, she is really happy. And who knows this place could be good for me. A new start, you know?"

His eyes changes, a darkness deep in them, "Yeah, I get what you mean." By that time we had made it to the common room, "Salazar." With that the door opened and we paused at the stairs. "Hey, Maria?"

I glanced up at him, "Yes?"

I looked away and rubbed his face, "Um, well, Iamsorryaboutearlier." He said so fast I couldn't make it out.

"Come again?" I said smiling.

His face lightened a bit, "I am sorry about earlier. You know, about Potter, and…with the little bit of nudity that I know you loved but won't admit." I laughed, "Yeah right. It's okay. Goodnight, Draco."

"Night…" He whispered as he watched me run up the stairs, a strange look in his eyes.

I was walking in my room when I stopped dead in my tracks. _Oh hell no…_At the sound of the door opening the blonde girl turned around, the same from earlier. This must me Alica.

Emma looked at her, "Ali? What is it?"

Alica's face turned red and she growled, "This is that bitch from earlier I told you about. What the fuck do you want?!"

I paled, "Um, well. I am your roommate." I said the last part quietly and backed up a little as they got closer.

"Like hell you are! I don't want to be around your whore ass all the time!" She spat at me.

I was shocked. Then the anger started to bubble up and over, "And what are you going to do about it. Now lets face some facts." I growled, getting closer and closer to them as they huddled together in fear. "You are the whore. Wasn't it you naked in some dingy classroom? Thought so. If you have a problem with me, take it up with my fist. I am sure it would be glad to talk to your face." With that I turned around and went to the bathroom shutting and locking the door. I sighed, leaning over the sink trying to calm myself down. I glanced up into the mirror and saw my reflection had changed again. My eyes were burning red.

_Crap, I did it again. _Turning on the sink I splashed water over my face to cool down. Glancing at the firewhiskey I figured I probably shouldn't drink it, makes me too high-strung, with that I tossed it in the trash. I watched as my eyes slowly turned back to cool blue. I sighed, shaking my head. _I need to stay calm, I could hurt a lot of people._ I turned and walked out to see the bitch squad nowhere around.

Pansy stumbled in giggling. "Heeeeey, Doll Face! I looove yo-ou." She slurred, hiccupping on the last word.

I laughed, "How much did you drink? You're wasted."

"Who me? Bah! I am fiiiine!" With that she fell onto her bed giggling, and then she was out.

Changing into my nightgown I climbed into my bed and rolled over. _I hope tomorrow is better._ I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_It was raining as I walked down the street on my way home. I could hear footsteps behind me, but I didn't turn around. All of the sudden I was grabbed from behind and pushed against an alley wall. I looked at them stunned, "Derek? Is that you? What the hell do you want? I told you to stay away from me."_

_He grinning like a maniac. "You know what I want. And when I want something, I get it."_

_I glared at him, "You will never have me."_

_He started groping me when I felt the anger. I freaked. __**No! I couldn't do this, it would kill him!**_ _But my body wouldn't listen. The red in my eyes intensified and I burst into flames._

I woke up sweating. I looked down and a tear rolled down my cheek. _Derek…_


End file.
